


Зеленая фея

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виски закончился очень не вовремя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеленая фея

Виски закончился.  
  
Леонард посмотрел на пустую бутылку и огорченно выдохнул. Все это было очень не вовремя. Именно сейчас ему было необходимо как можно быстрее забыться.  
  
Взгляд доктора упал на, стоявшую в самом дальнем уголке импровизированного бара, бутыль с бледно-зеленой жидкостью. Она оказалась в лазарете во время одной из увольнительных, когда выяснилось, что у капитана и еще с полдюжины офицеров жуткая аллергия на растение, из которого напиток варился. Капитан и офицеры получили лекарство от аллергии, естественно в виде «любимых» Джимом уколов и с позором были выгнаны из лазарета. А бутыль осталась.  
  
Сейчас Леонард смотрел на то, как в искусственном освещении лазарета жидкость меняет оттенок — от бледно-зеленого до цвета травы на Земле.  
  
Так как пить было больше нечего, МакКой прикинул, что у него аллергии в отличие от Кирка нет, и, открыв бутыль, налил немного в стакан. В воздухе разлился стойкий травянистый запах, будто это был сироп от кашля, а не алкоголь.  
  
На вкус «сироп» был ужасен, но именно это сейчас и было нужно Леонарду. Тепло разлилось по пищеводу и, согрев желудок, начало расползаться по телу.  
  
— Пить напитки сомнительного происхождения как минимум опасно, — прозвучало возле МакКоя и доктор от неожиданности даже вздрогнул. Он погрузился в свои мысли и не заметил, как уже был не один в лазарете.  
— Спок, черт тебя дери, тебя не учили, что подкрадываться нехорошо?  
— Я стучал, но вы никак не отреагировали, — вулканец взял в руки бутылку с «сиропом» и с несвойственным ему любопытством покрутил ее в руках.  
— Почему каждый раз когда мне нужно побыть в одиночестве и напиться, ты решаешь, что просто обязан прочитать мне лекцию о вреде алкоголя? — МакКой выдернул бутылку из рук Спока и освежил содержимое стакана.  
— Полагаю, что у капитана присутствует чувство, которое земляне называют интуицией и, когда оно обостряется, Джим посылает меня проведать вас.  
— Хм, а что же Кирк совсем струсил, раз уже боится притащить свою задницу в лазарет? — Леонард ухмыльнулся и ополовинил стакан.  
— Мне кажется, капитан Кирк испытывает нелогичный страх перед некоторыми из инструментов лазарета.  
— Кажется? Спок, с каких это пор тебе «кажется»? — док был действительно удивлен. — Не слишком ли относительная категория для вулканца?  
  
Спок на это заявление поднял бровь и наверняка ухмыльнулся бы, если бы мышцы его лица иногда позволяли себе лишнего.  
  
— Действительно, — на удивление доктора согласился вулканец. — Вы весьма проницательны.  
  
МакКой почему-то рассмеялся — последняя фраза Спока звучала еще более необычно, чем «мне кажется». И вообще Спок выглядел каким-то… расслабленным что ли. Леонард решил, что все это ему мерещится и на его восприятие повлиял этот инопланетный аналог абсента.  
  
— Только не говори об этом Джиму, а то решит, что мы теперь закадычные друзья. Того гляди на радостях реплицирует нам браслеты дружбы и заставит носить, — док представил эту картину и снова рассмеялся.  
— Ношение каких-либо браслетов запрещено уставом, да и к тому же это скорее вы и капитан Кирк попадаете под определение закадычных друзей.  
  
«Как всегда в своем репертуаре, гоблин» — подумал Леонард и глотнул зеленой жидкости уже прямо из бутылки. Зеленая дымка заволокла его взгляд и Спок, стоявший прямо перед столом доктора, как будто начал терять очертания.  
  
А ведь Спок был прав. Или нет? МакКой так и не понял, в какой момент он и Джим из просто соседей по шаттлу для новобранцев превратились в друзей. Казалось, Леонард совсем не старался подружиться с Кирком.  
  
МакКой ухмыльнулся. Скорее всего это было так: Джим Кирк просто в один прекрасный момент стал вести себя с ним так, будто они давние друзья, негласно поставив доктора перед фактом. Нагло просочившись в его жизнь, заменив всех друзей и знакомых и заставив мир МакКоя вращаться вокруг Кирка... Вывернуться из хватки Джима у Боунса не хватило сил — проще было сдаться.  
  
Теперь та же участь ждала и Спока. Неугомонная капитанская голова наверняка скоро доведет вулканца до белого каления, если уже не довела. Когда Спок поймет, что происходит, будет уже поздно. Впрочем, остроухий окажет Леонарду услугу — часть Джимовых выкрутасов теперь будет сыпаться на вулканца, а не на бедного доктора. Так что в том, что их дуэт, образовавшийся еще в Академии, превратится в трио не было ничего плохого.  
  
В глубине души МакКой был даже рад этому.  
  
Дверь в лазарет с шипением открылась.  
  
— Эй, Спок, ты куда? — спросил Леонард, резко развернувшись и чуть не расплескав остатки зеленой жидкости.  
  
В дверях стоял Джим. Молодой капитан выглядел потерянным и, почему-то, очень уставшим.  
  
— Боунс? — с осторожностью в голосе спросил Кирк. — Ты сейчас с кем разговаривал?  
— Как с кем? Со Споком, — Боунс искренне не понимал вопроса Джима — вот же только что Спок стоял в двух шагах от него…  
— Боунс, — Джим подошел к доктору и убрал бутылку обратно в бар. — Боунс, ты очень устал, мы все устали за эти дни. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. А я посижу тут, с ним.  
— С ним? — зеленая дымка резко растворилась, больше не застилая  разум доктора. Леонард встал и быстрым трезвым шагом прошел в ту часть лазарета, где стояли кровати — на одной из них, обвитый трубками и с перебинтованной головой, лежал Спок.  
  
Виски закончился очень не вовремя.


End file.
